Nyoka
Nyoka is a handsome, slender, sleek, dark brown tom with deep golden eyes.Revealed by Nightfall on March 21st, 2011 History :Not much is known about Nyoka, but it is known that he has no family due to a mysterious event in his kit-hood that he won't talk about. His two allies are Mountain, Silver, and Glacier, and they live up near the mountains. :While out hunting one day, he returns to his den to find that a huge fight had gone on; leaving Mountain and Silver injured, and Glacier dead. Nyoka is confused, and Mountain angrily explains that Clan cats had come to fight for a she-cat that they had captured from them. Nyoka glances over to see a silver tabby crouching quietly in the shadows, Echostream. Nyoka asks Mountain why he and Glacier captured them in the first place, and Mountain seems to be reluctant to say. :Mountain reveals that Echostream is his sister, and that she and him were separated at birth. Nyoka learns that is why he wanted to capture her. Echostream seems quite happy, but Nyoka knows that she has a family in WindClan, and should be with them. :Echostream starts to develops affections for Nyoka, and he continues to go to Silver, who is like his younger sister, for advice. He decides to just be kind to her, and get her home as soon as possible. :When Echostream tells him that she loves him, Nyoka is slightly taken aback, and tells her that they'd only known each other for a few days. :When Echostream's mate Barkfoot runs into the den looking for her, Nyoka insists that she goes with him. Looking reluctant, Echostream says her goodbyes and leaves, Barkfoot looking happy and relieved. He escorts them to the border, but before she leaves, she whispers to him to meet her at the border every night. Not really thinking about it, Nyoka promises. :Upon returning, Nyoka realizes that it would be impossible meeting Echostream there every night. A bit sad, Nyoka retreats to his nest without saying a word to his companions. :The next day he starts to miss Echostream, but he knows she's happier where she is. :Over the course of the next few moons, Nyoka starts to miss her dearly, and wishes more than anything that she were with him. Confused, Nyoka decides to go visit her. :That night he finds a den on the outside of WindClan's territory. Traveling to the WindClan border, he Echostream, and she is ecstatic to see him, as is he to see her. He excitedly shows her his den, realizing that he was more happy than he had been in the past few moons. He hunts for her, and they settle down to eat, talking happily about how the other had been. Echostream ended up spending the night, and she returned to her camp early that morning. :After she leaves, Nyoka starts to realize how much he loves Echostream. :The next night Nyoka hunts, and returns to find Echostream there. Delighted to see her, Nyoka offers to share his prey with her. She gratefully accepts, but when they settle down to eat, she doesn't touch the bird he had caught. He asks her if something is wrong, and she tells him once more that she had feelings for him. Nyoka is very surprised, because he thought that she had long forgotten those feelings now that she was back with Barkfoot. He asks about it, and she says rather bitterly that Barkfoot didn't care about her, but that she still loved her two daughters dearly. Nyoka's heart expands wider than it ever had been before, and he tells her that he himself loves her. :She meets him again the next night, and they have fun together just talking, then play fighting. :The next day, he realizes that he would have to go back to his home for a while, as he had been gone for about a week. They say their goodbyes, and he departs. :That night a blizzard starts while Nyoka is traveling, making his journey difficult. When he finally arrives at his cave, Silver is delighted to see him, and rushes forward to press against him and keep him warm. Mountain angrily asks where Nyoka had been all this time, and Nyoka, amused, replies sarcastically. :The more Nyoka goes back to visit Echostream, the more he gets tired of having to meet in secret all the time. He gets a bit annoyed by Echostream's lack of maturity, and has a tough time dealing with her sometimes. :While out in the forest one afternoon, he sits down to shade himself, thinking with surprising annoyance that he and Echostream had planned to meet each other that night. While thinking about this, he sees Dawnheart, a cat he knows to be Kuruka's mate, walking in the forest looking slightly confused. He gets up to go talk to her, and offers to help her back to her camp, but she snaps that she didn't need his help. He shrugs, and backs off. Suddenly, and without warning, Nyoka hears and smells a wolf charging through the forest, and also hears a cry for help. He and Dawnheart rush to the aid of Troutstream, a RiverClan warrior. Nyoka rushes in without really thinking it through, and fights the wolf viciously. Even though he inflicts some nasty wounds on the wolf, Troutstream is killed. :A RiverClan patrol arrives just as another wolf does. The second wolf grabs Dawnheart by the throat, and Nyoka jumps to her rescue. After finally killing the wolf, and seeing that the RiverClan patrol had succeeded in killing the first, he gently began to drag Dawnheart to her territory. Solarwind, a warrior of the RiverClan patrol offered to help, but Nyoka declines. :When he reaches the camp, he takes her in, and faces a shocked and stunned greeting from her fellow Clanmates, particularly Kuruka. Kuruka is stunned to see Nyoka, and is even more horrified to see Dawnheart's unconscious body. Sunblaze, the medicine cat, is instantly called for help, and Sunblaze takes Dawnheart to his den while Nyoka explains to the Clan what had happened. :Nyoka visits later, and finds Kuruka curled up beside Dawnheart, and their three kits watching their mother anxiously. He watches as Wildkit comforts Blizzardkit, and is impressed by Blizzardkit's courage, and confidence that Dawnheart would be okay. :Nyoka continues to grow more distant from Echostream, visiting her less and less. He befriends a young rogue kit, Sky, who's father had been killed by Gaara. Nyoka sits with him on the river bank one day, trying to comfort the grieving tom, and trying to talk him out of revenge. Nothing seems to help, and even when Forest shows up and tries to help, Sky is not very comforted. Nyoka eventually just offers him a place to stay if he ever needed it. :One afternoon, Nyoka goes hunting and strays a bit far from his den, and ends up near the moor. He goes after a rabbit, and, distracted, gets too close to the border. He is spotted by a WindClan patrol consisting of two warriors and an apprentice. Nyoka is startled when one of them lets out a yowl, and the other two surround him. Going on instinct, Nyoka spins around to face the cat who had come up behind him, and finds himself staring into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. His snarl disappears as he gets lost for a moment in her fiery gaze. He snaps out of it after a moment, and turns to the other warrior and apprentice. He briefly explains himself, and apologizes for getting so close to the border. He gives them his name, and they introduce themselves as Midnight and Leafpaw. He turns to the she-warrior, hoping to get her name, but she seemed lost in thought. Nyoka turns back to Midnight and promises that he wouldn't ever get close the the border again. Midnight bade him farewell, and the patrol set off. Nyoka bounded into the forest, where he stopped to think about the she-cat he had seen. :While he suns himself, he sees an old friend of his, Russel, near the river. Russel walks over and says that it looks as if Nyoka had something on his mind. Nyoka describes his meeting with the WindClan warrior, and Russel asks how beautiful she was. Nyoka tries to explain, but finds it difficult, and just decides on "indescribably beautiful". :Russel tells Nyoka of some trouble he had been having with himself; he had been seeing many visions lately, all very strange and rather scary. Nyoka tells him that his ancestors could be trying to tell him something. Personality :Nyoka was a rebel from birth. He doesn't like being tied down, and always prefers to do things his own way. He longs for adventure more and more every day. Trivia Note: These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *"Nyoka" means "Viper" in Swahili. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Akili:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this cahracter. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Mother: :Safi:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Brothers: :Kuruka:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living :Kujali:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living Uncle: :Jasiri:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Aunt: :Neema:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Nephews: :Thunderheart:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Blizzardfall:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Niece: :Wildsong:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Cousins: :Umbali:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living :Frost:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:To Be Deleted